Listen To Your Heart
by Y2Jen
Summary: Sometimes you don't know how the choices you make touch those others around you. That was something Y2J was about to learn, the night he got fired. Inspired by the DHT song. OC. Bad summary, I know, just a one shot, PLEASE R&R!


**Disclaimer- I know all this is all going on right now is just a storyline, and that's all that this is, just a story……. so enjoy!**

It was all just a storyline, but in some cases it was real. Last week on Raw, Chris Jericho was fired by Eric Bishoff. The next night, the show aired from the city of Chris's current residence: Tampa, FL. The spunky brunette diva smiled mischievously around a corner, she had a plan. The General Manager was making his rounds when all of a sudden-

"Whoa, whoa, what the HELL are you doing here!" Eric Bishoff snapped as he approached Chris Jericho, his wife Jessica and son Ash in the hall backstage.

"Look man, just relax okay?" Chris Jericho held up his hands, not wanting to cause trouble. "I want my job back, but I KNOW there's no point in talking to YOU."

"Your darn right. I told you, I don't care about you and your damn wife and dumb kid!" Eric barked. Ash let out a loud yell as he began to cry half way through the starting promo. Jessica held him close as Chris grimaced, that wasn't supposed to happen, but it was late, Ash wasn't feeling well, he was a baby, and he was tired. "Look, just get out!"

"Not so fast there, Easy E." The sporty young diva jumped in the way of the confrontation and stepped forward arrogantly. "They're here legally."

"That's right kid." Chris held up his ticket and Bishoff grumbled, noticing the backstage passes around their necks, thanks to the diva that stood between them.

"Alright, fine, whatever. Enjoy the show." His anger flashed quickly into his trademark smile. "I know I will, because you're not on it. Oh, and as for you... 'Kid'... I hope you enjoy your match tonight, and as a matter of fact, it's up next!"

"Good." The wrestler was pumped up. "I've got a lot of adrenaline to get out."

"Well good, you're got to use a lot of adrenaline to take this man down."

"Man...?"

"That's right, because your match is against none other than... KANE!" The crowd gasped as Eric smirked, walking off. "Enjoy." The three of them were left standing there in shock.

The show went on and ended just like it did every night, but now it was time to go…….

It was all just a storyline, but in some cases, it was real. Chris was all packed up after his shower, the fans had all already gone home, and now it was his turn. He was a bit surprised at the turnout as he hoisted his duffel bag over his shoulder and pulled his luggage down the hall. More superstars than he had expected came out to see him off, knowing that it was tonight and not last Monday on which he would go. Very few, other than his close personal friends, knew that this was only temporary, for the time being.

Chris was taking time off from wrestling for a while to do a huge tour with Fozzy. The locations of wrestling shows and gigs conflicted, and luckily for Chris, Vince McMahon gave him time off up until about the end of October or so for his extension of his contract to start, then after some rest, he'd return to Raw on a newly signed document. Chris may be idolized by to those who he's a hero, but all must not forget, that he is, after all, only human. The wrestling in matches, singing at gigs, autograph sessions, interviews, appearances, it was all starting to take its toll on the 34 year old, he would get sick and tired and Vince had many times told him to take it easy and have a break to spend time with his family, but Chris loved what he did, not to mention he was headstrong and stubborn, but the Fozzy tour was just the chance opportunity that his body and Mr. McMahon were waiting for. Plus, Ash would soon be two years old and Chris needed to spend some time with his family before he would no longer be a child anymore.

But Chris sighed, the WWE was like his family too, and through it all, inside Chris had a choice to make. Chris looked up and squinted one of his eyes, the light at the end of the dimly lit hall was bright as it led out into the parking garage. Chris gasped slightly to himself. There she was. Standing there waiting, like a cat whose tail waved slightly and slowly, her sad soft expression wrote the emotions all on her face. Chris went towards her. She was his best friend, and had been for years. She was the only one outside of his family life to know about the contractual decision he'd have to make at the end of all this. Chris stood with a foot between them, looking down at the diva a few inches shorter than him. Her eyes struggled, she found it hard to look up at him, and honestly, Chris couldn't blame her. Good by's were always hard, and this one Chris hadn't looked forward to.

"Chris?" Her voice finally quietly choked out.

Chris blinked, "Yeah, kid."

The 22 year old made a tense face and Chris frowned a bit as he could see the glisten from tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Chris could have never imagined that the new girl in the WWE nearly 5 years ago would become so close a friend to him in reality and have such a powerful impact on him, as he did onto her. She had joined almost a year after Chris had signed on from off WCW, she was almost 18 at the time, right out of high school, the youngest superstar in the industry. She trained for a few months before making her debut in October 2000. Many felt jealous, that she wasn't worthy because of her young age and lack of professional/business experience, but she delivered. Chris was among them, he was against having Vince put her with him in his feud with Chyna (and The Kat) but the diva silenced everyone with her debut and all of the disbelief went away as she wowed the critics more and more as her career progressed. She'd even become a four time Women's Champion, not to mention the youngest Women's Champ in the history of the WWE at 18. Over the years of being together as a superstar/valet diva couple, they became the best of friends in real life, as she did with Chris's wife, who many somewhat feared in the back of their minds that she would harm Chris's outside life and relationship, but on the contrary she once again put all of their nay saying thoughts and fears to rest.

Chris looked down at the young adult, he could read her like a book even though she stood silent.

They'd always been there for each other, through thick and thin, bringing fond memories out of the experiences. From the time Chris and Triple H traded girlfriends on screen, to when the girls relationship with Ashton Kutcher ended (remember when he plugged "Dude Where's My Car?", that's how they met!), leaving her devastated at the time but now they remain close personal friends, even though he's engaged (she helped to Punk Triple H, has been Punk'd herself, and even helped him get the lead role in "The Butterfly Effect" as she at the time was one of the final casting possibilities along with Amy Smart, but she didn't make the cut). Just like with Chris Jericho and his real life wife.

The memories of years came flooding back to them in about a time elapsed of perhaps just a few seconds, it was one of those seemingly 'flashing before my eyes' kind of moments.

She was such a kid at heart. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and she was the first born to her parents. Her dad was always at work, so being alone in the bad area where she grew up made her have to grow up a lot faster than normal kids. Maybe that's why she still holds onto the lost childhood in her heart. She always wanted to make people happy. If she wasn't signed for a show, she'd be there, even if it wasn't for pay. She loved wrestling so much, it was her life, growing up watching it with her family and friends, it was her dream to become a diva, but her father was against it. Her mom always wanted her to go to school and be a scholar, become smart to be a lawyer or computer scientist. But she didn't want those things, that just wasn't her. When she was signed by the WWE, her dad seemed to almost disown her and it broke her heart. She never cared about money, being raised on such a low budget, so she'd always give her money to her family or to help fund animal associations, keeping only enough to get by for herself and her one room one bath apartment. But still it wasn't enough to please her dad, so she felt like giving up. But that wasn't good enough for Chris Jericho, oh no, in his eyes, she was too good for her old man. And it was thing like that, that made her happy, that brought a smile to her face and laughter to her voice. And she quite often returned the favor to Chris, brightening his day or lightening his mood with her carefree attitude and jokes.

"Bitch!"

"You bastard!"

"I swear to god you miserably stupid son of a...!"

Chris Jericho growled as he appeared down the hall. One of his diva friends fatal flaws laid in relationships, for some reason she could never understand grasping the strangely foriegn concept of 'love' so it led her to many problems, and it probably didn't help that her dad wasn't there when growing up and her on and off again boyfriends in high school probably ruined her.

"That is it, I'm over with you wench, we're through!" Paul London stormed off, leaving his now ex-girlfriend.

Chris stepped foward, expecting her to come running to him crying like she always did, but not this time.

She stamped her foot, "Oh yeah well good ridance to you, you jackass! I'm moving onto something better, I don't deserve you!"

Chris was shocked but then he smiled, he hadn't realized it, but right before his eyes, over all of these years, she had grown up.

Many thought that Chris and her were more than friends and they didn't like the fact to that because Chris was married and had a child. But they knew better than that of the young diva. But they were also right about their original though. Yes, she and Chris were more than just friends. They were like roomates, siblings, even close cousins that visit each other all the time, life long neighbors. But no. Nobody could really place their finger on it why, but maybe it was to obvious to see. Chris was 12 years older than her and yet, it was hard to explain, but it was easy to see when you saw them on a plane together after a show some nights, sleeping, calm, content, relaxed, at peace with each other and in the world. Maybe it was because he was never there for her to love and support her, and maybe she was the reason he wanted to have a child with his wife Jessica, but Chris Jericho and the young diva seemed to have almost a bond, a kind of father-daughter relationship. And plainly, it was true to be seen by anyone familiar with the WWE. She had grown up, with him, right before his very eyes. She couldn't even by cigarettes when she joined, but now she had already been old enough to by beer in America.

"No matter what happens Chris, I'll always be there for you." She said one time, holding his hand by his bedside when he was once sick and in a hospital.

He knew she wouldn't lie to him, he would always be there for her. Chris was lucky enough to never have sustained such a terrible injury in the WWE, but his diva friend wasn't fortunate enough to say the same at her young age. Not to long ago in a match with Trish Stratus, she had attempted a multi flip moonsalt from the top rope, but Trish moved out of the way too late, causing her to land with her arm between her body, Trish and the mat. She screamed out loud, her cry of pain even reached backstage to the guerrila possition where Chris watched the match on monitor. But fighting through the pain, he watched her go for the pin and win. The bell rang and the ref went to hold up her hand but she shrieked and backed away, and that's when they knew something was wrong. The referee went to help her but every time she backed away, kicking her legs, pushing herself to the corners on her butt.

"Aw this is horrible King, she's hurt and she is afraid." JR said as the cameras continued to roll.

Trish was worried for her friend but she had to get out of the ring as the trainers rushed to ringside, but the girl was too petrified, she was in pain and had no idea what was going on, she wsa fearful, in shock.

"I can't take this anymore." Chris shook his head, he wasn't supposed to go out there, but she was in trouble. He ran to the ring and slid under the ropes, shoving everyone asside. "Hey, hey there, come on now, kid, snap out of it!" She opened her eyes and gasped at his voice. Chris felt terrible looking at her tear streaked face. "Here, let me see." He went to hold her left arm, but simply touching it caused her to cry out with a shriek.

"I think it's broken." The trainer said. "Come on we have to get you to the back room."

"No, no, let me go!" She shook her head thrashingly.

"Here, let me take her." Chris wraped his arms around her and helped her to the apron, carrying her up the ramp.

"Chris?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What?" Chris looked down at her, she had turned away. How could she think it was her fault? "Nobody blames you, just calm down, everything will be okay, you just wait and see."

"You promise?"

"Kid, would I ever lie to you?" He looked down at her, she was looking up at him. She knew he was right, they would never lie. She nodded and smiled, resting her tired head against his chest and closed her eyes as he made his way through the curtains.

She had recovered and went on as strong as ever, they were always there for each other like that, through the good and the bad. Just like now. Chris laughed slightly and she looked up at him, their eyes met and they seemed to freeze time around them.

'Those are the most beautiful eyes I've ever laid mine on..'

Little did they know that they were both thinking the same thing.

"Ah." Chris cleared his throat and turned away slightly to try and break the moment. "Listen, two months really isn't that bad, it's not that long a time."

"Yeah, I know, Chris, but…" She looked back up at him, balling up her fist tightly. Chris noticed and grabbed her hand with his own. She gasped at the action and slowly looked up at him. "It won't be the same, you know." Her eyes started to water, she gave a slight whimper as she embraced him. "I'll really miss you."

Chris held her close, "I'm gonna miss you too." Chris eyed his watched. "Oh geese, we've got to get out of here and back to the hotel, my plane leaves in a few hours!" He let go of her.

"Oh." She held a fist close to her. "Alright."

Chris frowned, "Don't worry there kido, we'll keep in touch, this isn't like good bye."

"Yeah…."

"Sorry, I've gotta fly. I'll call you!" Chris gave a slight wave and hurried off. Really he didn't want to leave her like that, but he had to, in more ways than one. On the plane that night Chris growled to himself, "That was really no way to say good bye… but no, this isn't a good by! I'm sure she'll understands, it's not like good bye's are forever."

Back at the hotel, she looked out the window, her hair dancing in the wind. The building wasn't too far from the airport, so she saw the plane leave into the beautiful dark blue of the cloudless night sky.

"Oh Chris, I'll always be there for you, if not in body, then in mind and spirit. And in your heart. No matter what, you'll forever have my full support in whatever you do, no matter the choice you make. When push comes to shove, I'll always be there standing by your side, and I can speak for every true fan of yours, for after all, Kari Ketchum is perhaps your biggest and most loyal Jerichoholic. Oh Chris, two months may not be a long time to you, but it is to me.." She sighed as she turned away, and wiped a single tear, the plane becoming one of the faint stars off in the distance. If this is a good by, will it last forever? What is their fate, will Chris come back to her, and everyone else, and sign the new WWE contract?

_A/N: Yes I know he might come back someday, I've just had this story saved for a few months since I heard the first few rumors and decided to put it up now because they've allfinally come to pass. But my OC (who some of you may recognize from the Mary Sue days) in here I have her whole life story out in the WWE with Chris and all, I could spit it out in a second and put it up, but it all depends on all you guys. I can and I plan to, but should I continue the story? Should I tell what happens when Chris comes back… does he come back? Well to be blunt yes, but does he sign the contract..? Well I could tell you, but again, that's all up to you... Kari Ketchum is basically a WWE version of me, my fantasy girl of who I wish I could've been like, as my dream was to become a WWE diva and do what I have her do. I drew a picture and put it up in my profile, check it out._


End file.
